Renew
Renew is a Heal over Time (HoT) spell. Renew is a strong heal, and one of the more mana efficient heals the priest has available. Being by nature a HoT, it has slow moving threat, so it can play as a useful opening heal while your tank gains aggro or serves as a solid heal while aggro is bouncing. Present State With the implementation live under patch 5.0.4 along many major changes, the introduction of new talent system (US), class spells and specialization spells revision thus affecting Renew in many ways including others that are still in effect either slightly or heavily changed: General Patch 4.0.1 - Spells and abilities no longer have multiple ranks and now scale with character level. * Patch 5.0.4 - Now trainable at level 26. Modified by (Output) *Spellpower. *Haste. * affected by haste thus granting more ticks over the duration *Crit * Patch 4.2.0 - All healing critical strikes now heal for 2 times a normal heal (+100%), up from 1.5 times a normal heal (+50%). each tick has chance to crit. (Behavior) Discipline Specialization: Spell Modification: * Divine Aegis at level 24. ** Your Renew critical heals also produces absorb effect from Divine Aegis buff for 15 seconds. Healing Output: * Grace at level 45. ** Your Renew heal over time effect increases for the duration of subsequent Grace charges. * Archangel at level 50. ** Your Renew heal over time effect increases while Archangel is active. Holy Specialization: (Behavior) * Chakra:Serenity at level 56 ** Your Renew spell on your target is refreshed upon casting single target spells while under this chakra state. * Rapid Renewal at level 64 ** Your Renew spell now instantly heals a percentage of its amount and it's cooldown is reduced. (Output) * Mastery:Echo of Light at level 80 - The initial heal from Renew and Rapid Renewal cause additional heal over time with Mastery:Echo of Light effect. Talents: - Twist of Fate - Power Infusion Item Set: *The Tier 5 four piece bonus increases the spell duration by 3 seconds. Glyphs: * Patch 5.0.4 - The glyph system has been updated. Many class glyphs have been added, altered, or moved to different glyph types. *Glyph of Renew, increases the amount healed each tick by 25%, but reduces the spell duration by 3 seconds. Subsequent State :What does this mean? * Patch 4.0.6 will likely reduce Renew's base mana cost to 17%. * Patch 4.0.6 The mana cost of Renew has been reduced by 24%. **In order to be susceptible to a specific Renew rank, the target may not be more than 10 levels below the rank's level. There are a few high rank exceptions. *Chakra **Chakra states now last 1 minute, up from 30 seconds. *Binding Heal and Holy Word: Serenity now refresh the duration of Renew on the target, in addition to the other direct heals. Previous talent improvements Discipline tree talents: * Twin Disciplines, increases the healing done by 1/2/3/4/5% by all instant-cast spells. * Silent Resolve, reduces threat by 7/14/20% and dispell chance by 10/20/30%. * Mental Agility, reduces mana cost of all instant-casts by 4/7/10%. Holy tree talents: * Holy Concentration (only when Empowered Renew is acquired), increases critical heal chance by 1/2/3/4/5%. * Improved Renew, increases the amount healed by 5/10/15% * Spiritual Healing, increases the amount healed by all healing spells by 2/4/6/8/10%. * Blessed Resilience, increases overall healing by 1/2/3%. * Holy Concentration, increases Spirit-based mana regeneration by 16/32/50% after Empowered Renew has critically healed. * Test of Faith, increases healing by 4/8/12% on targets that have 50% or lower health. * Empowered Renew, increases healing done by adding 5/10/15% of your Bonus Healing effects, and instantly heals your target by 5/10/15% of the total periodic effect. Glyphs: * Patch 5.0.4 - The glyph system has been updated. Many class glyphs have been added, altered, or moved to different glyph types. *Glyph of Renew, increases the amount healed each tick by 25%, but reduces the spell duration by 3 seconds. Patch changes * References External links Category:Priest abilities Category:Holy spells Category:Magic buffs